legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cards
Cards are the form by which all Cryptids in Legend of the Cryptids take. * Cards come in three elements: Forest, Water, and Fire. * Additionally, each card also has five main rarity types: Common, Rare, Ultra Rare, Legend Rare and Almighty Rare. * Additionally, cards belonging to each rarity type can further evolve into the 'EX' category for their rarity: ** Common cards evolving into Common EX ** Rare evolving into Rare EX ** Ultra Rare evolving into Ultra Rare EX. ** Legend Rare evolving into Legend Rare EX ** Almighty Rare evolving into Almighty Rare EX While there are few differences between the three elements, each rarity type differs in power and rarity, with Common cards being the weakest and easiest to get, and Almighty Rare cards being the strongest and most difficult to get. There are several ways by which cards get stronger: * They can be enhanced by sacrificing other cards to raise an existing one's level, and as a result it's stats. * As well, they can also be evolved with another copy of the same card in order to reach its EX form, becoming weaker initially but upon being fully levelled, reaching a stronger state than before. Cards can be obtained through a variety of ways: * through Events and quests * through a variety of Card Packs, mostly using the in-game currency Gems * traded with other players for other cards, Power Potions or Energy Drinks. Card Galleries The following are the site's card galleries, replicas of the in-game galleries: Android & iOS (after December 2014) * Forest Card Gallery (merged) * Water Card Gallery (merged) * Fire Card Gallery (merged) iOS (until December 2014) *Full Card Gallery (iOS) *Forest Card Gallery (iOS) *Water Card Gallery (iOS) *Fire Card Gallery (iOS) Android (until December 2014) *Full Card Gallery (Android) *Forest Card Gallery (Android) *Water Card Gallery (Android) *Fire Card Gallery (Android) Card Lists The following are compiled lists available for browsing on this site: Common and Common EX *List of Common cards *List of Common EX cards Rare *List of Forest Rare cards *List of Water Rare cards *List of Fire Rare cards Rare EX *List of Forest Rare EX cards *List of Water Rare EX cards *List of Fire Rare EX cards Ultra Rare *List of Forest Ultra Rare cards *List of Water Ultra Rare cards *List of Fire Ultra Rare cards Ultra Rare EX *List of Forest Ultra Rare EX cards *List of Water Ultra Rare EX cards *List of Fire Ultra Rare EX cards Legend Rare *List of Forest Legend Rare cards *List of Water Legend Rare cards *List of Fire Legend Rare cards Legend Rare EX *List of Forest Legend Rare EX cards *List of Water Legend Rare EX cards *List of Fire Legend Rare EX cards Almighty Rare *List of Forest Almighty Rare cards *List of Water Almighty Rare cards *List of Fire Almighty Rare cards Almighty Rare EX *List of Forest Almighty Rare EX cards *List of Water Almighty Rare EX cards *List of Fire Almighty Rare EX cards Special evolutions *List of special evolution cards Category:Cards